Christmas Wish
by Todokanunegai
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Yami's sick. Guess who got roped into taking care of our little Pharaoh? SetoxYami. Shounenai, fluffiness, sappiness and strangeness.


Title: Christmas Wish

Author: Todokanunegai

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Seto x Yami

Spoilers: None

Warning: Shounen-ai with fluffiness/sappiness/strangeness

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...unfortunately.

Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Yami's sick. Guess who got roped into taking care of our little Pharaoh?

Status: Complete.

A/N: I haven't written anything in a while, so this isn't that good. It may be a bit rushed or just plain not make sense at points and I greatly apologize for that. This is my little submission for the Holiday Challenge at the Pharaoh's Palace II. Hopefully I didn't butcher it too badly and I hope you guys like it.

Snowflakes fell gently, decorating the ground in its white glory. Kids ran up and down the streets, enjoying the day off school that the sudden snow storm had given them.

But as Jack Frost painted his designs on windows and kids pummeled each other with snowballs, one person sat wishing it'd all go away. Said person was actually the spirit of a 3000 year old Pharaoh, who had recently received his own body, but was currently wishing he hadn't. Said Pharaoh was currently cursing everything imaginable to the underworld for the cold weather.

"Uh...Yami? Why are you cursing the Easter Bunny?"

"Because he's part of this accursed scheme to make my life miserable."

Yuugi sighed, "Yami, it's just snow. It's part of winter, part of the natural process of life, the four seasons. It's not some plan to make you miserable.

Yami chose to ignore this and instead went back to his previous act of damning everything, leaving Yuugi shaking his head.

It seems a bit extreme to be cursing even the Easter Bunny, but when your previous lifetime was spent in a forever warm place such as Egypt, winter in Japan would have you feeling irritable too. Especially if you're sick. Like Yami was.

He sat wrapped in a giant quilt in a rocking chair by the window, glaring out at the snowfall. His usual black leather was exchanged for gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt two sizes too big. His face had a nice, but rather unhealthy flush to it and his nose put Rudolph's to shame. Poor Yami had a bad cold that didn't seem to want to go away. Nothing could beat the King of Games except, it seems, the common cold

"Aibou....make it go away..." Yami whined, moaning pitifully.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and handed Yami a cup of chicken noodle soup. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

"Nothing'll make me feel better." Yami complained, but drank the soup anyway. "Hmm, this is good. I feel slightly better."

"I told you so. Now, get some sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner." Yuugi sighed.

Yami nodded, "Ok, Aibou. Good night..."

Yuugi looked at the clock. It was 12 in the afternoon. His poor yami, the weather was really taking it out of him. Hopefully he'd be able to enjoy the holidays. Shoot...the holidays, Christmas! Christmas was tomorrow and he'd forgotten to get Yami something.

"Yami?"

"Hmm...?" The spirit lifted an eyelid.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

As the spirit rolled over and curled more into his quilt, he murmured softly, "Seto Kaiba would be nice..."

Yuugi blinked. Did Yami just say....? No....

"Yami...?"

There was no sound from the Pharaoh, who had fallen fast asleep.

A slow, mischievous smile curled on Yuugi's lips. "So Yami wants Kaiba for Christmas..."

This didn't bode well for the sleeping monarch.

"I think I need to give Mokuba a call."

It didn't bode well at all.

And there was nothing the poor unsuspecting Pharaoh could do about it.

Something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was wrong.

It was way too quiet for everything to be ok.

Something was going on.

"Mokuba?"

A dark haired head poked through the door. "Niisama?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

Seto shook his head, he was just being paranoid. "Nothing. Just checking on you."

"Ok!" Mokuba grinned before leaving.

"Something's not right..." He muttered to himself as he turned back to his work.

Not more than a few minutes later, Mokuba's head poked back in.

"Niisama!"

Seto looked up. "Yes?"

"Yuugi called!"

"And?"

"Yami's sick."

Don't show any reaction. Calm, cool and uncaring. You. Do. Not. Care.

"What?!...I mean...And?"

_Great job, genius boy. Really cool, calm and uncaring._ Shut up.

Mokuba had a sweet, innocent look plastered on his face. "Well, Yuugi needed to get some errands done and was hoping that Yami could stay over here. The heater over at their place is broken and Yuugi doesn't want Yami getting sicker at the Game Shop without heat. So can Yami stay until the heater's fixed? Please?"

"Get someone to fix it."

Mokuba let out an exasperated sigh. "Niisama, it's Christmas Eve. Nobody _normal _works on Christmas Eve." He placed special emphasis on the word normal as he gave his brother a pointed look.

"They're all just lazy."

"Or, they all just want a little time with their family." Another pointed look.

Seto looked guilty at that.

"So, can Yami stay? Please?"

"What about the mutt's place?"

"He's spending time with his sister."

"Pointy hair guy?"

"Getting groped by Otogi."

Seto raised an eyebrow at this, but continued.

"Crazy albino?"

"His yami will try to kill Yami."

"Insane Egyptian?"

"In Eygpt."

"Friendship girl?"

"In New York for dance."

Is everything working against me? _Yep_. Shut up.

"Fine. He can stay."

"Great!" Mokuba rushed out the door and Seto could hear him speaking to Yuugi on the phone a minute later.

"Well...this will be an interesting Christmas." _Yeah, if you can keep your hands to yourself_. Didn't I tell you to shut up? _Alright already, Mr. Grumpy-Pants. I was just telling the truth._

"Great, I'm completely losing it. I'm talking to myself now."

"Niisama? Are you talking to yourself?"

"No!"

"Uh...ok." Mokuba looked at his brother with worry.

Seto sighed and uncharacteristically buried his head in his arms. I'm so losing it. _Yep_. Aaarrggg...

"Yuugi, where are we going?"

"Out."

"Why?"

"The heater's broken."

"No it's not. I'm really warm."

"You have a fever. Come on, in the car you go."

"Ugh...whatever you say."

As Yami dropped into the passenger seat, completely out of it, Yuugi placed a large duffel filled with everything the spirit needed in the backseat.

Getting in, he shot Yami a glance. Good. The spirit was asleep. This would make things a lot easier.

"SETO!"

Said person rubbed his temple, he could feel a headache coming on. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"Yami's here!"

Seto blinked. "I'll be right down."

"Hurry! Yuugi can't carry Yami inside."

"Carry him inside?" Seto asked, descending the grand staircase.

"Yami slept on the way here and he hasn't woken up. His fever's getting worse, Seto." Mokuba looked at him with wide worried eyes.

The brunette sighed. "I'll get him. You call a doctor."

"Ok. Thank you, Niisama."

Seto didn't say anything as he stepped out. He gave a slight shiver as the frigid cold wind hit his skin. No wonder Yami was sick, this weather would make anyone sick.

As he walked toward Yuugi's car, he wondered why in the world he was doing this.

_Because you looooove him_. The little voice in his head helpfully informed him.SHUT UP! _Someone's in denial.. _I'm warning you...

"Kaiba?" The brunette looked up when he heard his name.

Yuugi blinked at him curiously. "Are you alright? You've been standing there for a few minutes just glaring into space."

"I'm fine." He snapped. "Where's that yami of yours?"

"He's in the car. Thanks for helping out, Kaiba." Yuugi beamed. "I really appreciate it!"

"Whatever."

Sweeping passed the shorter boy, Seto opened the car door to get the sick Pharaoh.

_Wow, he manages to look sexy even when he's sick. _Don't start, you.

With quick fluid motions, Seto managed to carry Yami from the car to a guestroom in the mansion. With a surprising gentleness, he laid the feverish monarch down on the silk sheets and covered him up.

"Seto?"

"What is it Mokuba?"

"There are no doctors working except those in the hospitals."

"Where's our private doctor?"

"He's off today."

Seto glared. "I don't care. Get him here."

"But he..."

"Yami's running a pretty high fever. Get that doctor here or he'll never work in this town again. I'll pay him twice what he normally asks."

Mokuba smiled slightly at his brother's words. "I'll call him again."

Seto nodded. "You go do that, I'll keep an eye on Yami."

"Alright, niisama."

"He just needs some fever reducer, a lot of fluids and a lot rest. He should be fine soon." The elderly doctor told Seto.

"Thank you for coming." Seto nodded.

The doctor smiled at the brunette. He was fond of the boy, having been his doctor for many years now. "He'll be fine with you taking care of him."

Seto blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to care greatly for him. And nothing is better for a sick person than to be cared for by someone who loves them."

"I do not love him." Seto mumbled, flushing faintly.

"Of course not." The doctor pushed back his glasses with a smile. "Well, I must leave now. Merry Christmas."

"Mokuba will show you out."

"Thank you."

Seto watched as the doctor disappeared out the door, still somewhat shocked at what the doctor had said.

Am I that obvious? _Damn straight you are_. Not you again. _Yes me, again_. _What are you going to do about it?_ I'll... _I'm your subconscious, Kaiba, you can't get rid of me as easily as you can everyone else._ Why me?! _Because you need some sense knocked into that logical brain. _Are you going to give my a lecture on magic? _Well, now that you mentioned it... _Ugg, just shut-

"Where am I?' A hoarse voice snapped Seto out of his argument with himself.

"So you're awake."

It took me a bit to register the familiar voice. "Seto?"

"That's my name."

I looked up at him in surprise, "What am I doing here?"

"Your hikari dumped you off here because you two had no heat."

I nodded and attempted to prop myself up.

A warm hand on my shoulder helped me to sit up against a pillow. I smiled faintly at Seto. "Thanks."

He gave me a curt nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been steamrolled."

"You had a fever. A minor virus."

"And you know this how?"

"I had a doctor see you."

"Isn't today Christmas Eve?"

"Yes."

"Doctors make house calls on Christmas Eve?"  
"To the Kaiba mansion yes. It was my private doctor."

"Oh. Thank you."

Seto nodded.

An awkward silence fell upon the room, broken only when I started coughing.

Immediately a cup of water was handed to me with a few pills.

"Take these. They'll help lower your fever."

I took the water and swallowed the pills without question.

"Thank you for helping me out, Se-Kaiba."

He took the cup out of my hand and placed it aside. "I got roped into it by Mokuba."

"Oh." I hid my disappointment with a smile.

"If you need anything, you can ring the bell. I'll be across the hall."

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

Seto seemed a bit reluctant to leave, but I probably just imagined the hesitation as he swept out without another word.

Making myself as comfortable as I could, I closed my eyes and attempted to get some rest.

It was going to be a long weekend.

For a short while, the mansion was quiet.

Seto worked at his desk while Yami slept fitfully in the guestroom.

The tinkling of a bell brought Seto to Yami's room.

The Pharaoh grinned sheepishly at the CEO. "Sorry. But I was just wondering if the heater was broken. I'm really cold."

Seto arched an eyebrow. To him, the room was extremely warm and the thermostat was turned failry high.

"No. The heater's working fine." Seto walked over to Yami and felt his head. "You still have a fever. You're probably having chills."

"Oh."

Without a word, and not really understanding why he was doing what he was doing, Seto got in the bed with Yami. He pulled the surprised Pharaoh against him, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

"Warmer?" He murmured softly.

A faint blush covered Yami's cheeks as he nodded.

"Good."

Yami was grateful for the warmth of the CEO's body, but was curious as to why the normally cold and stoic teen was helping him. "Se-Kaiba?"

"Seto." The brunette mumbled into Yami hair.

Yami nodded, "Seto...why are you helping me?"

"Because Mokuba roped me into it."

"Oh." The disappointment was evident in the monarch's voice and in his attempt to move away from Seto.

"Don't move."

"Why?"

"I like how you fit against me."

"Really? How do I fit against you?"

A soft kiss was planted on his temple. "Perfectly. Just perfectly."

Yami turned in Seto's arms until he faced the CEO. "So you don't mind staying with me?"

"No."

Yami smiled. "Thank you."

"Stop saying that."

"Why?"

"It's getting redundant."

"Oh." Yami looked thoughtful for a minute. "How about "I love you"?"

"Now that's a new one."

"Are you surprised?"

"Yes."

"Are you disgusted?"

"No."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I love you too." The blue eyed teen smiled slightly before stealing a kiss from Yami.

Yami smiled happily, snuggling against the CEO.

"Thank you."

"For what now?"

"For making my Christmas wish come true."

"Huh?"

"Go to sleep."

"Whatever you said."

Seto pulled Yami closer, resting his chin ontop the tri-colored mop of hair.

"Merry Christmas, Yami."

Yami smiled in his sleep, mumbling softly. "Merry Christmas, Seto."

Hours later, Yuugi and Mokuba found them curled up in each other arms, sound asleep.

The two grinned at each other. "We did it. We got them together."

"I'm grateful to you two for this, but if you do it again, I will be forced to hurt both of you." A sharp voice interrupted their victory dance.

Yuugi and Mokuba gulped slightly. "Yes, Seto."

"Now get out of here before you wake up Yami."

"Already gone." The two left quickly, not willing to risk Seto's wrath if Yami was awoken.

"You know, they did help get us together. You could be a little nicer." Yami reprimanded.

"I don't do nice."

"Yes you do, you big liar."Seto chose to ignore this and instead flipped Yami onto his back.

"So I see you're feeling better."

"Yes I am, thank you very much."

"How about my Christmas present?"

"Sure thing." Yami grinned, pulling Seto into a deep kiss.

And nothing but happy noises were heard from the two for the rest of the day and all of the next day too.

"ACHOO!"

A soft snicker was heard followed by a soft growl.

"It's not funny!"

"From where I'm looking, it is." Yami snickered again.

Indeed it was a funny sight to see. Seto Kaiba was lying in bed in his blue silk pajamas with flushed cheeks, a red nose and rumpled hair.

"You gave me whatever you had! This is all your fault."

"Hey, you were the one who couldn't hold off groping me."

Seto glared at the former Pharaoh. "See if I ever take care of you again when your sick."

"You're so cute when you want attention."

"I do not..."

"Yes you do." Yami smiled, giving Seto a peck on the cheek.

He skirted out of the way before the CEO could pull him into a kiss.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not in the mood to catch whatever you have." Yami shook his head, backing away from the bed.

"You enjoy making me suffer, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world."

"I hate this. Where's my laptop?"

"Confiscated."

"What?!"

"You're sick, you're not allowed to work."

"Yami..."

"Nope. No working."

"But..."

"The sooner you get better, the sooner I'll kiss you. So if you want to get laid again anytime soon, you'll stay in bed and get better."

Seto ponder this thought.

Yami watched, ruby eyes dancing in amusement.

"Fine." Seto grumbled.

"That's a good koi." Yami grinned. "Oh, and by the way. Happy New Year."

Seto glared at him.

"ACHOO!"

OWARI

So what do you guys think? 


End file.
